The Cat and The Fish
by Gothicthundra
Summary: He was lost in the woods when he found the women of his dreams, but when he figures this out, will it be to late. From the person who brought you XKids, It's a Sabertooth OC romance.....FINISHED
1. Fiona

**The Cat and The Fish**

**_Chapter 1 _**

**_Hunger_**

Sabertooth had wondered the forest for weeks and had fond no life. He also had another problem, he had a cold, that made his smelling senses die. He was hungry, lost, cold, and was now stuck in some vines. Sabertooth cut threw the vines and continued walking. It had been two days with out water and two weeks without food.

He told himself the three 3's. Three minutes without air, your brain dead. Three days without water, your dead. Then finally three weeks without food and your dead. He fell through a bush and amazingly came right to a small stream. The water was so clear that he could see the many fish in the water. There was 4 carp, 3 salmon, a mermaid, a rainbow fish, wait a minute a mermaid.

Sabertooth knew now that he needed food and water. He looked where the Mermaid had been, instead way a large green and silver fish. It was unusual with it's bright blue eyes and purple fins. The only thing that he noticed most was the fact that it was a fish, and fish equaled food.

"Mm, you look nice and tasty." he said reaching for it.

That fish moved so fast that he could barely keep up with it. "God darn it, get your little scaly ass back here!" yelled Sabertooth, as he dived in the water.

Sabertooth hadn't meant to jump in, but he had so he swiped at the fish. He scratched it so deep across the stomach, that blood flowed all over. Sabertooth was about to pursue it when the hunger got to him and he blacked out. In his mind he knew he was drowning and he couldn't help it.

**AN HOUR LATER . . .**

Sabertooth's eyes opened slowly to find that he was in a small cave, and soon one was next to him. He couldn't turn his head to see, but he heard a girl singing. He was entranced be her voice.

"All alone in the sea, there's no where else I can be, I feel the heart ace of those before me. No one to hold me, no one to warm me. I feel alone, I feel alone." came the voice.

His heart yearned to sing with them, but head strong, and fierce, he did not. He looked beside him, there was some kind of stew over a pot. He looked around more and saw some blood stains, and the path he knew he was dragged on. He looked, he wasn't the one bleeding, maybe it was the person singing.

He finally turned to see a young women in the corner of the cave. She was tall and slender, with sea green hair that fell to her waist, and a light purple tent upon her peachy skin. She wore a torn white skirt and top, her belt was made of rope, he noticed part of her dress was torn by her stomach and was wrapped with sea weed. She turned around and gave a startled gasp. He couldn't help but gaze into her bright sea blue eyes.

"Are you ok?" she asked kneeling down by him.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well. When you where in the water and passed out, I was worried. You looked hungry and at the point of starving.

She was right, his clothes had become pretty loose on him, and he had passed out a day before. "Well that's none of your concern."

"That's rude, I could have let you drowned." said the girl, obviously angry.

"Listen, I don't need help ok. I'm just fine I'll be able to manage on my own." Sabertooth argued.

He stood up and began to walk to the opening. As he walked two steps the blood drained from his face, he fell to the ground clutching his gut. He moaned and growled at the same time. The women ran over to him, flipped him over, and tried to calm him down.

"You need to calm down." she said softly, holding his arms and body still.

Sabertooth was amazed at how strong she was. He just gazed into her eyes as she looked into his black ones. She was getting closer, and she quickly shook her head and walked over to the pot.

She came back with a bowl and spoon. "Here, drink this." she said sweetly.

He took it and gulped it in no time. "Hot." he said fanning his mouth, the girl laughed.

Sabertooth listened to her laugh, it was amazing. He gazed at her stomach and coloring, and then thought back to the mermaid and fish. It was no time that he had pieced things together. He stared at her, the only thing apart from her body, that he couldn't look away from, was her eyes.

"I'm Fiona. What's your name." she said walking over to the pot again.

Sabertooth growled. "Sabertooth." he said snuffly.

"That's an odd name." she said arching her eyebrow.

"Victor Creed." he said, trying to act mad.

"Well Victor, can you help me out a bit? I can't cut this cloth right and you have claws." she said happily.

Sabertooth cut some white materiel into strips. "There." he said, walking back to the corner.

"Do you mind facing the other way?" she asked, as she reached for her shoulders.

He turned towards the wall and couldn't help but notice a shiny silver plate right in his face. He opted to look at his feet, but was distracted by the sound of cloth hitting the ground. He gazed into the plate, and waited for her to turn, she did. He watched her take off the bandages, he was grossed out to see a large bloody gash on her abdomen, and the fact that he did it, didn't help.

She put the bandages on, and then her clothes. "You can look now." she said, sitting in a sea weed pile in the corner.

He turned and watched her grab some covers. He hadn't realized that it was dark and cold out until then. She looked at him for along time and sat up. He then realized that her cover was his coat. He looked at his chest, and he looked at her.

"Are you coming or do you want to freeze." she said, and smiled. He came over and lied next to her, but keeping his distance.

**To Be Continued**


	2. Pain and Help from Enemies

**The Cat and The Fish**

**_Chapter 2 _**

**_Falling_**

Sabertooth awoke the next morning to find a plate of berries and water next to him He looked around, Fiona wasn't there, so he took some of the berries and ate them. They felt and tasted like gumballs. He was surprized when they melted into cold water in his mouth. He took a whole handfull and shoved them in his mouth, soon he had eaten the whole plate.

' Oh shoot there's none left for Fiona, wait a moment am I concerened for her?' Sabertooth thout, then shook his head.

"Iam an evil mutant, I work for Magneto, I hate humans, I'm the toughest mutant around, I'm super strong, I'am SABERTOOTH!" he roared, but was quickly quieted by Fiona dropping a pail of water.

"Evil?" she asked, backing up towards the cliff edge.

Sabertooth watched her feet as she backed up, normaly he would have helped her fall by throughing something at her head. He was going to when something clicked inside of him, and he quickly stood and ran to her. This made her freak and she slipped off the edge with a scream. Sabertooth grabbed her arm before she could fully slip off the edge, and pulled her up close to him. For this she smacked him hard and began to run when he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back, she screamed as she saw his other arm raised.

She cowered in fear, but nothing came, she opened her eyes and blinked. To her surprize Sabertooth held a violet in his hand. She looked at him in confusion, but took the flower from him (Sabertooth is going a little moshy for a bit). Soundenly a rush of pain hit her from the ancle and stomach. She looked to see her ankle had been cut badly and her bandages where now off and blood seeped all over her.

Before Sabertooth knew it, she had colapsed in his arms. His face was full of shock and dismay. He picked her up and put her back in the sea weed bed, back in the cave. He then tore her dress where the cut was and put new bandages on, he then relized it was infected. He made a clear and thoughtful desistion, he would get help. He quickly picked her up and began to walk, his scenses back he could find his way.

**5 HOURS LATER . . .**

Sabertooth looked up at the huge mansion as he ajusted Fiona, so he was able to kick the fence without dropping her. When he was about to, a firmiler figure came on a motorcycle. When it saw him, it almost glidded into a tree, and swerved to meet his gaze. The figure known as Wolverine stopped and was ready to attack when he saw Fiona.

"What the hell are you doing Creed?" he asked stupidedly.

"I wanted to get help for Fiona from that Beast guy." said Sabertooth, holding Fiona closer.

"Who the hell is that?" asked Logan, pointing to the motionless figure.

"Her name is none of your concern, just help her, ok runt." said Sabertooth, anger and a mixture of concern on his face.

"OK, come in." said Logan in anger.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Short but sweet.


	3. Eased Pain and Telling of The Past

**The Cat and The Fish **

**_Chapter 3_**

**_Help From The Institute_**

Logan had taken Sabertooth and Fiona down to the medical lab, so that Beasr could have a look at Fiona. Sabertooth had worry written all over his face and his attitude was nervous instead of vengeful. Logan could smell that Sabertooth felt for the women on the table and the fact he was angry at himself. Then Logan did something he thought he would never in his whole life do, he put a hand on Sabertooths shoulder in a comforting way.

"Well, she should recover with that medication I put on the wound. Where did you find her and what happened?" asked Beast, walking over by the two of them.

Sabertooth explained everything from the begging, like the fish and mermaid. Although it explained everything about the meeting and the wound and rescue, it didn't explain why she was alone in that cave.

"That's all I know. After all I've only known her for two days." said Sabertooth, looking at the still figure on the metal table.

"So, basically you have now clue how long she was there." said Logan, also looking at Fiona.

"No, she found saved me from drowning..." Sabertooth was cut short by Fiona sitting up.

"Who are you two." she gasped as she looked from Beast to Logan.

"I'm Hank MaCoy and this is Logan." said Mr. MaCoy directing from him to Logan.

"Where am I?" she asked looking at the metal table and other things.

"The Xavier Institute." said Logan. "Medical lab, where Creed brought you ..." he was cut off by Fiona.

"Victor." she said, as if only now seeing him.

She looked at him from her spot on the table. His hair was a mess as if he had been running his hand through nervously. She noticed there was a blood stain on his clothes, her blood from when he had carried her. Her face went from scared to happy after seeing that he actually cared for her.

"Fiona." said a bald man wheeling in.

"Yes, what do you want?" asked Fiona turning to look at him.

"I'm Professor Charles Xavier." said the Professor. "I would like it of all four of you would come to my study and talk."

He wheeled out the door and into the hallway. Mr. MaCoy, and Logan followed, Sabertooth just stared at Fiona as she tried to get up. He didn't want her to push him a way if he went to go help her. She looked at him as if expecting him to help her, st this he smiled and walked over to her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he grabbed hold of her waist and legs and carried her to the study.

Once there he sat her down on the couch. "Are you all right?" he asked politely.

At Sabertooth being polite, Logan fell off his chair and onto the ground. As for the Professor and Mr. MaCoy, the just gaped open mouthed at him. Fiona just smiled and nodded, and then giggled as she noticed everyone else.

"Ohm, Fiona I was wondering if you could tell us, why you where living in that cave?" asked Mr. MaCoy in wonder.

"Sure." said Fiona reluctantly stroking her long aqua hair.

"That's if you want to." said Mr. MaCoy, seeing she was very nervous.

"It's all right. Okay. When I was a child, around 4, my mom and dad took me to go see a beautiful lake near my now small cave..."

**FLASH BACK**

A small girl with aqua hair sat next to the stream playing with a small duck that had wondered up to her. Her parents sat happily folding up their white cloth and putting it back into the basket. Her mother walked over to her with the basket and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Sweetheart can you take this basket back to the car please. That way we can go faster and get the car out of that sand before it rains." she said sweetly, the womens name was Carla.

"Yes mommy." said the girl, a smaller Fiona taking the basket.

As she happily hopped off she heard a scream behind her. She looked back to see her mom and dad stare at a huge buffalo, it was very un-common to see a buffalo in these parts. The buffalo slowly changed into a big purple demon like thing and began to attack them. Fiona quickly ran to the car to see it missing and see only the bumper sticking out of the sand.

"I wan't my mommy." said the little Fiona as she dropped the basket and headed back to the site to see if the thing had left.

She rounded the corner to see the demon turn into a deer and take what looked like a caucus back into the woods, all Fiona could see was blood and torn clothes. She began to cry, it started to rain heavily and she remembered seeing a cave.  
She ran back to where the cave was, but stopped to pick up the basket and she ran into the cold cave and started crying again. All she could think about was that purple demon and her parents being devoured by it. She then began to cry harder when she thought it would come after her.

As the years grew on and she aged she made weapons. When she was sixteen a small green car came up to the mountains near her, where another cave lied. A young girl with blonde hair came out of the car followed by a black haired boy with red skin and a pointy tail. She suddenly changed into a red haired blue demon wearing a black skirt and white and red T-shirt.

"Come on Azazel, no ones going to bother us up here." said the girl pulling him into the cave.

"Raven. I just don't see why we don't go to my place." said Azazel, a little nervous.

"Because it's way to hot and before we can do anything he always walks in and say 'Why don't you fling yourself a long living demon girl instead of a short living mutant' and then he walks out of the room." said Raven flipping her long re hair back.

"Your right, and your dad kicked you out of your place because of me." said Azazel walking into the cave.

Fiona knew what they where going to do, so she went back to her cave. A while later she came back to see if they had left, oh they where living, but not happy. She could see the girl called Raven was very upset and the guy called Azazel was walking on his knees following her.

"You piece of scum, how could you." Said Raven starting to cry.

"Raven it was a one time thing. Your the one I love, not my dad's girl choice." said Azazel, groveling.

"OH, but I bet she's going to be your hell bride isn't she." said Raven, now crying very hard.

"Well." said Azazel, standing up and looking at his feet.

"I knew it, I was just a fling for you, a cheap tramp. Well you can consider us through Azazel, just go rule hell without me." said Raven stomping to her car and getting in.

"Fine Raven. "he said heading to the car, but she drove off.

"I don't allow scum in my car." she said driving off in anger.

"Dam you Raven Darkholm." he said making a whole in the ground and going in, muttering a bout mutant hal-flings.

**END FLASH BACK**

"That's about all that's exciting in my life, and then I met Victor when I was swimming." said Fiona a little teared up from her parent speech.

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" said Kurt who had walked in a while a go and herd the whole devil thing, and ran out screaming.

"Who was that and why did he run screaming a way." said Fiona, now snuggled up to Sabertooth.

"Oh, that's just Kurt. Raven from your story is his mom and he didn't need to hear where he was conceived." said Logan as everyone else gaped.

**The End**

A/N: So what do yah think, nice how I through poor Kurt getting conceived in there, and the tragic ending of Fiona's parents. Well toon in next time.


End file.
